


It's a Wonderful Cat Life

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: A story about two cat siblings living together with their twin owners
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Our first masters !

" _Do you think that humans understands our feelings ?"_

_Wayfinder Cafe...._

**Roxas** : Excuse me but is my brother around ?

"Oh, Roxas ! Ven, your little brother is here !"

 **Ventus** : Roxas ? What's wrong ?

 **Roxas** : What's wrong is that you forgot your lunch.

 **Ventus** : Gee, thank, Roxas ! 

**Roxas** : I gotta go to school now. See ya.

 **Terra** : Sometimes is hard to tell you two apart since both of you are twins.

 **Ventus** : It's not that hard, Terra ! 

**Aqua** : Roxas has darker blond than Ven of course.

_"Do think someone will take us home ?"_

_"Why do you ask me ? How should i know."_

_"I mean, you are my brother after all. You should know everything !"_

_"Not everything. Humans are weird."_

_"Not all of them !"_

_Hikari Highschool..._

**Roxas** : Morning.

 **Xion** : Morning, Roxas ! You're a bit late than usual.

 **Roxas** : He forgot his lunchbox again.

 **Xion** : Feels like you two switched roles ! *chuckles*

 **Roxas** : Don't laugh, Xion ! *blushing*

 **Xion** : I'm sorry ! You're just cute when you blush !

 **Roxas** : Hey !

"The teacher is here !

"Brother, look ! I got a bag of small breads from a very nice lady !"

"That's lucky of you. Some people doesn't like black cats like me."

"Don't say that ! I'm sure our soon to be new owners loves you !"

"Sh--shut up !"

_Evening, Ventus just finished his shift and saw Roxas waiting outside the cafe with his bicycle._

**Ventus** : Sorry i'm late !

 **Roxas** : Nah, i just arrived hre. Let's go home. *smiles*

 **Ventus** : Let me take you instead !

_Ventus pedals the bike while Roxas sits at the backseat. Night. The brown and black cats went to the nearby park that's close to Ventus and Roxas's home._

_"This place looks promising !"_

_"Why would you say that ?"_

_"I guess i just got this feeling ?"_

_"That sounds_ _ridiculous."_

_Roxas just got back from Xion's house and saw the brown cat near the electric pole._

**Roxas** : Hey there, little guy. Are you lost ?

"A human ! Whoa ... He looks nice ! I wonder if he'll accept us ?"

"Nyaa !"

 **Roxas** : You want me to follow you ?

"Nyaa ! Nyaa !"

"He would be surprised !"

_Meanwhile, the black cat was looking for his little brother and Ventus saw him._

**Ventus** : Are you lost little guy ?

"Shoot, a human ! Don't you touch me !"

"Nyaa !"

 **Ventus** : I won't hurt you, i promise !

 **Roxas** : Ven ? What are you doing here ?

 **Ventus** : Oh, Roxas !

"Big brother !"

"Where have you been !?"

"I was looking for someone to take us !"

"Idiot ! You think it's that easy !?"

"But he's a nice person ! Plus, they're twins !"

**Ventus** : I'm guessing the black one is his brother

 **Roxas** : I guess he wanted me to bring me to him but i guess you found him first.

 **Ventus** : Say, how about we adopt them ?

 **Roxas** : I don't see why not ?

"You here that ? They want to adopt us !"

"No way !"

**Ventus** : Hey you two ! Do you want to come home with us ?

"Nyaa ! Nyaa !"

"Nya !"

 **Roxas** : Looks like the black one isn't really tamed with us. *holding the black cat*

"This feels like a dream !"

"I can't believe that you manage to pull this off."

_They bought them back home and clean them up. They even put them blue and red collars._

**Roxas** : What should we name them ?

 **Ventus** : This one has eyes blue as the blue sky. I'll name you Sora !

 **Sora :** "I'm Sora ! I love that name !"

 **Roxas** : Since you're black with golden eyes... Vanitas.

 **Ventus** : That's a fitting name for him !

 **Vanitas :** "I ... have a name now..."

 **Sora** : "Now we're both have names ! I'm Sora and you're Vanitas !"

 **Vanitas** : *blushing* Sh--shut up ! *tackles Sora*

 **Sora** : "Nyaa ! That tickles !"

 **Ventus** : Aww ! They like their new names !

 **Roxas** : Seems like it. *smiles*

_Sora went into Ventus's room and Vanitas into Roxas's room._

**Ventus** : Pretty big, right ?

 **Sora** : "Yeah !" Nyaa !

* * *

 **Roxas** : Hey, don't push off my stuff from the table !

 **Vanitas** : "I can do anything i want now." Nya..

* * *

 **Ventus** : Come here, Sora !

 **Sora** : "Okay !" Nyaa ! Nyaa !

 **Ventus :** *pets Sora on the head* Good night, Sora.

"Good night, Ven ~"

* * *

 **Roxas** : Good night--- Thou, he's already sleeping.

_As Roxas went to sleep, Vanitas jumps on to his bed and sleeps beside his pillow._

_"Good night."_

* * *

_Next chapter : 14 / 7 /2020_


	2. Comfort

_Tuesday morning. Sora just woke up on Ventus's chest and licks his cheeks._

**Sora** : "Good morning, Ven !" Nyaa !

 **Ventus** : Hmm ~ ? Oh ! Good morning, Sora ! You must be hungry, huh ? I wonder if he's gone to school yet. Let's go, Sora !

 **Sora** : "Yeah ! Breakfast !" Nyaa nyaa !

_As they went downstairs, Vanitas was sleeping on the kitchen counter beside a lunchbox with a note._

**Ventus** : Huh, he said he had early practice today. Good morning, Vanitas ! *Pets Vanitas on the head*

 **Vanitas** : "Whatever." Nya.

 **Sora** : "Good morning, Vanitas ! We're gonna have our first breakfast !" 

**Vanitas** : "It's about time. Roxas forgot to make one for me."

 **Ventus** : Maybe they like rice with salmon bits. Couldn't hurt to try !

_Ventus starts making breakfast for him and the cats. Meanwhile, Roxas in his soccer practice at the school._

**Hayner** : Nice kick over there !

 **Roxas :** You're not bad as yourself too.

 **Hayner** : I heard we're against the second year after this. That Riku guy is strong !

 **Roxas** : Can you not mention his name at me ? 

_Afternoon, Ventus went to work while Sora and Vanitas went out for a stroll._

**Sora** : "The other cats says that we need to get home before sunset !"

 **Vanitas** : "That's pretty early for me."

 **Sora** : "Look, it's Roxas !"

_Roxas walks along with bike and his childhood friend, Riku._

**Vanitas** : "Whose that punk with him ?"

 **Sora** : "They're call friends, Vanitas !"

 **Riku** : Still mad about earlier huh ?

 **Roxas** : As if !

 **Sora** : "Roxas ! Roxas !" Nyaa nyaa !

 **Vanitas** : "You idiot ! Don't call them !"

 **Roxas** : Sora ? Vanitas ?

_Sora quickly runs towards Roxas and jumps on his shoulders._

**Riku** : I see you have two new pets

 **Roxas** : Yeah, we just adopt them last night. This one is Sora and the grumpy one is Vanitas.

 **Vanitas** : *annoyed* "Grumpy ?! Who you calling grumpy ?!" Nyaaa !

 **Riku** : Nice to meet you then, Sora. Vanitas. *Pets Sora on the head*

 **Sora** : "He's so nice like Ven and Roxas !" Nyaa ~ !

 **Roxas** : Wow, he already likes you. See ya later.

 **Riku** : You too.

_Evening, It's Roxas's turn to cook for tonight's dinner._

**Roxas** : Hmm. Steamboat or Steak. What do you two think ? Oh wait, they can't talk. 

**Sora** : "I want steak !" Nyaa !

 **Vanitas** : "He can't understand us, idiot !"

 **Sora** : "I wish we could speak human language ! Or better yet, become humans !"

 **Vanitas** : "It's not gonna be that easy."

 **Ventus** : I'm home !

 **Sora** : "Ven ! Ven's home !" Nyaa nyaa ! *runs towards Ventus*

 **Ventus** : I'm home, Sora ! Have you been a good boy ?

 **Sora** : "Yup ! I'm a good boy !" Nya !

 **Roxas** : Welcome back. You want Steamboat or Steak for tonight ?

 **Ventus** : I just got this feeling for Steak !

 **Sora** : Yey ! Steak !"

 **Vanitas** : "Shesh."

* * *

_Roxas is doing his homework while Vanitas sleeps oh his pillow._

**Roxas** : Man, math is such a pain in my head !

 **Vanitas** : "God, you're noisy !" Nyaa nyaa !

 **Roxas** : Oh, sorry. Did i wake you up ? If only you could talk, you'd understand too.

" I wish we could speak human language ! Or better yet, become humans !"

**Vanitas** : "Become humans..." *jumps onto the table*

 **Roxas** : Vanitas ? What's wrong ?

_Vanitas wraps his tail around Roxas's right wrist._

**Roxas** : Are you trying to comfort me ? Thanks, Vanitas. *smiles*

 **Vanitas** : "Idiot..." Nya...

 **Roxas** : Good boy, good boy. *rubs Vanitas's head*

* * *

_Next update : 16/7/2020_


	3. A Wish Come True

_While their twin owner had school and work, their adorable cats went out for a walk around the neighborhood._

**Sora** : "I wish we could go to school with Roxas !"

 **Vanitas** : "We're cats, Sora. Wish aren't that easy to be granted---"

 **Sora** : "Look, a Shrine !" *runs towards the little shrine*

 **Vanitas** : "Idiot ! I wasn't done talking !"

_As they reached the shrine, Sora prays to the fox statue._

**Sora** : "Dear god, i wish we could be humans ! Please !"

 **Vanitas** : "Seriously, Sora. You think they'll ever listen to our wish ?"

" _I've heard your wish, little kitty."_

_A young lady with fox tail and ears appears in front of them._

**Sora** : "Look, Vanitas ! A Goddess !"

 **Vanitas** : "I can't believe it !"

"I heard that you want to become humans."

 **Sora** : "Yes please ! We want to be closer with our owners !

 **Vanitas** : "Are you sure you're a goddess ?"

"You got a problem with that, little kitty ?" *glares*

 **Vanitas** : *scared* "N--No, ma'am."

"Good ! If you two agree to bring more people to worship my shrine, We have a deal."

 **Sora** : "Really ?! Agree !"

 **Vanitas** : "How in the world you can change us---"

_The fox lady snaps her fingers and smokes surrounds them. Then, Sora and Vanitas actually became humans._

**Vanitas** : What the heck ?!

 **Sora** : Whoa ! We've actually became humans ! I can stand on two legs !

"Fuu fuu. That's for underestimate my powers, young boy."

 **Sora** : Vanitas ! You look the same like me but with black hair and yellow eyes !

 **Vanitas** : You idiot ! We're naked right now !

 **Sora** : *looks down* Oh right, we are !

"Whoops, i forgot to give you two some clothes."

_She snaps her fingers again and both of them are wearing stylish clothes._

**Sora** : But then, what if they're shocked to see we're gone missing ?

 **Vanitas** : Now that you think about it--- She's gone ?!

 **Sora** : She turned back into the fox statue

_"Don't worry, you two can change back to your cat form anytime ! Excuse me while i'm resting my powers."_

**Sora** : Great ! Let's go see Ven at his work place !

 **Vanitas** : Can you not run just like that ?!

_A young girl with blond hair passed by them looked at the twins._

**Naminé** : Did he just mentioned Ven ?

_At Wayfinder Cafe, Sora peeks at the window and saw Ventus serving the customers._

**Sora** : There he is !

 **Vanitas** : You do realize that they on't know us in our human forms.

 **Sora** : I know that ! It's just ... I want to become friends with Ven and Roxas as humans too.

 **Vanitas** : .... *sighs* Let's go in.

 **Sora** : *happy* Yeah !

 **Aqua** : Welcome ! Table for two ?

 **Vanitas** : Yeah.

 **Aqua** : Right this way. Here's the menu and call us if you're ready to order.

 **Vanitas** : Sure.

 **Sora** : Thank you ! This place is beautiful !

 **Vanitas** :*pinches Sora's cheeks* Don't say that out loud in public.

 **Sora** : Oww oww ! I'm sorry !

_The girls in the cafe are all stunned over the twins on how stylish they are._

"The brown haired twin is so cute !"

"His brother looks like a bad boy type !"

 **Sora** : *whispering* " _I think they're_ _talking about us !"_

 **Vanitas** : That's how girls are.

 **Ventus** : Hiya ! Are you ready to order ?

 **Vanitas** : Yeah, i'll have the black coffee and he'll have the pancakes.

 **Ventus** : Coming right up !

 **Sora** : Hey, i wasn't ready to order yet !

 **Vanitas** : She only gave us enough money for two of us. Don't just order everything on the menu.

 **Sora** : Oh right, sorry !

"Excuse me ! Can we have your autographs ?"

"You two are so handsome !"

 **Sora** : Autographs ?

 **Vanitas** : Like this.

_Vanitas signs one of the girl's signbook and they got excited._

"Thank you so much !"

 **Sora** : Oh i get it ! Here !

"What's your names ?"

 **Sora** : I'm Sora and this is my brother, Vanitas !

 **Vanitas** : 'Sup.

_Ventus paused for moment when he heard their names._

**Ventus** : "Sora ?! Vanitas ?!"

 **Terra** : Ven ? What's the matter ?

 **Ventus** : Oh ! It's nothing ! I spaced out for a bit !

 **Sora** : How do you know all of these ?!

 **Vanitas** : I watch television and read some of Roxas's magazine

 **Sora** : That's so amazing of you !

* * *

**Sora** : Their pancakes were delicious !

 **Vanitas** : We should change back to our original self. Roxas might be on his way home.

 **Sora** : Alright !

As they went into the alley, Roxas was on his way back home and saw Sora and Vanitas came out from the alley.

**Roxas** : Sora ! Vanitas !

 **Sora** : "Roxas !" Nyaa nyaa !

 **Roxas** : You two really like to go out when we're gone, huh ?

 **Sora** : Nyaa !

 **Vanitas** : Nya.

 **Roxas** : *smiles* Let's go home together.

* * *

**Roxas** : Twins that has the same name as Sora and Vanitas ? Are you sure about that ?

 **Ventus** : I swear i'm not lying ! The brown haired twin looks like Sora with a blue collar and the black haired twin looks like Vanitas with a red collar !

 **Roxas** : Maybe it's just pure coincidence, Ven. Right, Sora ? *holds Sora up*

 **Sora** : "Yeah !" Nyaa ~ !

 **Ventus** : Maybe it is. What do you think, Vanitas ?

 **Vanitas** : "Your face is close !" Nya ! *push Ventus's cheeks away*

* * *

_Next update : 18/7/2020_


	4. Truth

_Today, the twin cats wants to do something new._

**Sora** : "Coast is clear !

 **Vanitas** : "Alright, let's get to it."

_Both of them turns into their human forms in Roxas's school uniform._

**Sora** : Now we can go to the same school a Roxas !

 **Vanitas** : We better get to it.

 **Sora** : Right !

_At Hikari_ _High school..._

**Xion** : Morning, Roxas !

 **Roxas** : Morning.

 **Xion** : Did ya hear ? We're gonna have two new students ! Plus, they're twins !

 **Roxas** : Twins ?

"Everyone it down. Today we have two new students that will join our class. Come in you two."

_The girls squeals when Sora the class._

**Sora** : The names Sora ! Nice to meet you all ! *winks*

 **Roxas** : "Wait, Sora ?!"

"Hey, he's one of the twins we met last night at the cafe !"

"His brother must be in the 2nd year !"

"You can sit beside Roxas over there."

 **Sora** : Nice to meet ya, Roxas !

 **Roxas** : Oh , yeah. You too.

_Meanwhile, in Riku's class..._

"You can sit beside Riku."

 **Vanitas** : Sure.

 **Riku** : You look oddly familiar.

 **Vanitas** : How could i ever forget the top student. *tongue out*

Recess time...

**Xion** : Hey, Sora ! Wanna have lunch with us ?

 **Sora** : Really ?!

 **Xion** : Well, Roxas ?

 **Roxas** : Why not ? I'm cool with it.

 **Sora** : Thanks you two !

_Later, at the school's rooftop garden..._

**Naminé** : You two just arrived here ?

 **Sora** : Yup !

 **Xion** : And yet, you already got fans !

 **Riku** : Sorry we're late. The line were really long.

 **Sora** : Vanitas ! *hugs him*

 **Vanitas** : It's only been an hour. Sheesh.

 **Kairi** : Vanitas in Riku's class ? That's pretty convenient !

 **Riku** : What's that's supposed to mean ?

 **Naminé** : Roxas ? You're alright ?

 **Roxas** : Wh--what ? Sorry, i spaced out for a moment. Strange. We just met them but it feels like we've known each other.

 **Naminé** : That's just normal to us, Roxas. I mean, who knows ? Maybe you do know them from somewhere.

 **Roxas** : Maybe...

_After school..._

**Sora** : Soccer practice ?

 **Roxas** : Yeah. There's gonna be another match next week.

 **Sora** : I'll cheer for you !

 **Vanitas** : Sora, hurry up !

 **Sora** : Coming ! Good luck, Roxas !

 **Roxas** : Thanks. "Why do my chest hurts all the sudden... ?"

_Evening, Roxas walks passed the shrine that has the fox statue._

**Roxas** : I heard this shrine got a lot of wishes. I wonder they'll understand me.

"Of course i do, young boy."

 **Roxas** : Wha---

_The fox lady appears on the torii gate while smoking with her Kiseru._

"You want answers, don't you ?

 **Roxas** : Are you ... a God ?

"Fox God to be exact. Are you troubled about Sora and Vanitas ?"

 **Roxas** : *shocked* How did you know ?!

"Roxas, please. i'm a god of course. How would you feel if i tell you the truth about them ?"

 **Roxas** : The truth....

* * *

_Night, Roxas calls the two cats into his room._

**Roxas** : I know this might sound crazy but.... Are you two really the same Sora and Vanitas from earlier ?

 **Sora** : "Roxas---" Nya.

 **Vanitas** : "I guess we have no choice then."

_Smokes appears and Vanitas turns into his human form and pins down Roxas onto the bed._

**Roxas** : Wha---

 **Vanitas** : I know you'd be surprised.

 **Sora** : *turns to his human form* Vanitas, that's not fair !

 **Roxas** : She was right !?

 **Ventus** : *opens the door* I heard someone's voice----

 **Vanitas** : Ah.

 **Sora** : He---hey there, Ven !

_Ventus screams like a girl and Roxas smacked him on the head. 5 minutes later..._

**Ventus** : So basically, Sora and Vanitas wished to become humans and they're the same ones ?!

 **Roxas** : I can't believe it either !

 **Sora** : It's boring to just wait at home ! That's why we go to the same school as Roxas ! *hugs Ventus*

 **Ventus** : Aww, Sora ! You know i can't resist your cuteness even you're in your human form ! *hugs Sora*

 **Vanitas** : He's still an idiot.

 **Roxas** : Obviously. So, you two can change anytime ?

 **Vanitas** : Yeah. Being human can be tiring.

 **Sora** : Look, Ven ! I can even have my cat ears and tail in human form !

 **Ventus** : That's soo adorable, Sora ! *hugs him again*

 **Roxas** : *Looks at Vanitas* .....

 **Vanitas** : Ugh, fine ! *had his cat ears and tail appears*

 **Sora** : That tickles, Ven ! *laughing*

 **Roxas** : ....

 **Vanitas** : Oh no ! don't you dare !

* * *


	5. Summer Vacation

_It's Summer and Kairi has something to talk about with Sora, Xion and Naminé._

**Kairi** : Let's go to the beach !

 **Sora** : The beach ?!

 **Xion** : Sounds great ! What do you think, Naminé ?

 **Naminé** : I think it's a great idea since our summer vacation is tomorrow.

 **Kairi** : Alright ! Let's do it !

 **Sora, Xion & Naminé **: Yeah !

_After school..._

**Roxas** : The Beach ? I don't mind with it.

 **Sora** : Alright ! We should tell the others !

 **Vanitas** : No need for that.

 **Sora** : Vanitas ! Riku !

 **Riku** : She already told us.

 **Roxas** : Yeah, who would have guessed.

 **Sora** : Say ! Let's hang out at the Wayfinder's Cafe !

 **Riku** : Sounds good to me.

_At the Wayfinder Cafe..._

**Aqua** : I never knew you two twins are friends with Roxas and Riku.

 **Sora** : We just entered the same school last month !

 **Roxas** : I'll have the usual.

 **Riku** : Same here.

 **Sora** : Pancakes for us !

 **Aqua** : Alright, please wait for a moment.

 **Ventus** : When did you guys arrive ?

 **Vanitas** : Just now.

_Later at night..._

**Ventus** : Better start packing then !

 **Sora** : Yeah !

 **Ventus** : This is a sunscreen. It protects your skin from the summer heat !

 **Sora** : Owh ! I saw people using these round donuts shape floats once !

 **Ventus** : We can buy those at the beach !

 **Sora** : Alright !

* * *

_The next day, they went to the beach and meet with the others._

**Kairi** : Ven ! Roxas ! Sora ! Vanitas ! Over here !

 **Sora** : Sorry we're late !

 **Xion** : You're just on time !

 **Ventus** : Hey, Lea ! It's been a while !

 **Lea** : You too !

 **Roxas** : *bows* It's been a while too, Isa.

 **Isa** : It's sure is.

 **Sora** : Who are they ?

 **Kairi :** Lea and Isa are friends since we were kids.

 **Riku** : Technically, they're older than us.

 **Naminé** : Good day, Vanitas. *smiles*

 **Vanitas** : *blushing slightly* Ye-- Yeah. You too.

 **Xion** : Let's go to the sea !

 **Everyone** : Yeah !

* * *

**Sora** : Take that ! *Splashing the water at Kairi*

 **Kairi** : Hey ! You asked for it, Sora !

 **Isa** : Just take it slow and steady *holds Naminé's hands*

 **Naminé** : A... Alright !

 **Roxas** : Think fast ! *Smacks the beach ball*

 **Lea** : Right back at ya !

 **Xion** : Go get him, Roxas !

_Vanitas sits under the umbrella with a towel on his head._

**Ventus** : Aren't you joining them ? 

**Vanitas** : I don't really like hot weathers.

 **Ventus** : Oh right, wanna get some ice creams to cool off ?

 **Vanitas** : Sure but you're paying for it.

 **Ventus** : Yeah, I knew you would say that. Hey, Riku ! Wanna get some ice creams for the others ?

 **Riku** : Sure thing.

_Breaktime and everyone enjoying their favorite Sea Salt Ice creams._

**Sora** : Salty but sweet !

 **Xion** : Their Sea Salt Ice cream are the best !

 **Lea** : Roxas back then couldn't get enough of these until he got an ulcer !

 **Roxas** : Hey ! That was 2 years ago ! *Shakes Lea back and forth*

 **Kairi** : Same goes to Lea too !

 **Sora** : Really ?! I never knew ! *Laughs*

 **Ventus** : Well ?

 **Vanitas** : Not bad.

 **Naminé** : You got a bit of cream on your lips.

_Naminé wipes the cream from Vanitas's lips and he blushes like a tomato. Isa rented a beach house. Night, they play fireworks at the beach._

**Lea** : Burn, baby !

 **Xion** : Run away !

 **Sora** : Two can play that game ! *Holding two firework launchers*

 **Roxas** : Let's wreck him.

 **Naminé** : The colors are beautiful !

 **Kairi** : Right ?

_Isa kicked Lea to the sea and the others laughs._

**Sora** : Ven ! Vanitas ! Hurry up !

 **Ventus** : Sorry we're late ! We bought the large one !

 **Lea** : That's the spirit, Ven !

_They watched the colorful firework show in the night sky. Later..._

**Sora** : Hey, guys ! Wanna see a magic trick ?!

 **Kairi** : Oh I like magic tricks !

 **Xion** : Let us see !

 **Sora** : Alright, here we go !

_Sora snaps his fingers and his cat ears appears along with his tail._

**Sora** : Ta-da !

 **Kairi, Xion & Naminé **: Whoa !

 **Sora** : Pretty cool, right ?!

 **Kairi** : Can we touch them ?

 **Sora** : Sure !

 **Xion** : They're so soft !

 **Naminé** : They are !

 **Vanitas** : I'm gonna borrow him for a moment. *pulls Sora's tail*

 **Sora** : Oww oww ! Not the tail, Vanitas !

_At the balcony---_

**Vanitas** : I told you not to show your ears at them !

 **Sora** : Don't worry ! They thought it's a magic trick !

"I see you two little kittens are having fun"

 **Vanitas** : You again ?!

 **Sora** : Hey ya, goddess !

 **Vanitas** : Aren't you supposed to stay at your shrine ?

"Hey, a goddess needs a summer vacation too. Also, my name is Haruyuki. Don't forget that ~" *winks*

 **Sora** : That's a nice name !

 **Haruyuki** : Aww, you're such a good boy ! *pats Sora's head* Well, you two have fun ~

_She turns into a white fox and jumps down from the balcony. Riku oversees her from a distance._

**Riku** : Was that .... The Fox Goddess ?

 **Lea** : Riku ? What's wrong ?

 **Riku** : Oh, it's nothing. I thought i saw a fox.

* * *


End file.
